Drarron: who will Harry choose?
by dangerous-places
Summary: I will write more, sorry to bore your brains out, but I try my best so thanks.


This is my first fanfic, I wrote it for a friend, sorry if it's bad or there are mistakes, please tell me!

The train to Hogwarts seemed to get more crowded every year, as if no one was leaving. Being older meant we always got our seats, but it hurt seeing the first years rushing still trying to find seats... Who was I kidding, it was hilarious.

It felt good sitting on the train with Ron, Hermione was off finding out about stuff we didn't give a second thought about. It was quiet between Ron and I, I had spent most of summer with him and we... Well I don't want to talk about it.

I wanted to talk to him, but as I was about to, Draco Malfoy walked past and gave me a piercing stare, then shot a horrid look at Ron. What was that guys problem? He didn't know how to be nice, that's what it was.  
"What's his problem?! I'd love to punch that stare off his face." Ron said, breaking the tension. I was thankful about it, at least I knew he wasn't going to hold it against me about that night, no pun intended.  
"Ron, you couldn't hurt a fly," I smirked at him, his ginger hair reflecting the sun. "Even if you could, you wouldn't. You're a big softy."  
We laughed about it, he knew I was right. Hermione came back before we ran out of conversation.  
"Haven't you heard?!" She half whispered half shouted. "Draco Malfoy told his dad he didn't find girls attractive! all the girls are talking about it, he actually rejected Mallory!"  
"Bloody hell, he's gay?!" Ron sounded amused but confused. I didn't want to say something, it was just a silly rumour after all.

The entrance feast was magnificent, Dumbledore constantly outdone himself. I looked over to the slytherin table to see Draco looking very upset, not many people were sitting near him, and none were boys. Was it a silly rumor?  
"Harry, earth to Harry?" I felt a sharp poke to my side, it was Fred, "you really shouldn't blank us," a sharp poke from the other side, who I guessed to be George. "You were watching Draco." They sung in perfect timing.  
"N-no I w-wasn't!" I shouted back, face turning red from embarrassment. Was it really that obvious?  
Ron overheard his older brothers mention Draco to me, because he asked about it that night, he asked if I cared about Draco, and even though I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to say no. What was with this change of attitude I had towards Draco?

"Potter!" The voice boomed through the halls, it sent shivers up my spine, but I wanted to hear more, so I stopped in the empty hall way to make conversation.  
"Malfoy." A smile crept onto my face.  
"Don't smile like that Potter," Draco was being very stern, I quite liked it, "I saw you staring at me during the feast, am I the laughing stock of your group too then?!" His voice rose and he stepped forward, I would have been scared if I wasn't so turned on.  
"Don't get too full of yourself, Malfoy." I smirked, knowing it would only annoy him more, but he turned and walked off.

"Harry?" It was late, everyone else was asleep, so I thought until I heard Ron's whisper from the bed beside me.  
"Harry, are you awake? I've been thinking about that night..." Suddenly I felt an urge to reply, what was Ron wanting to talk about?  
"Ron what ar-"  
"Harry you mean a lot to me!" He blurted, interrupting me. My eyebrows rose but I couldn't speak.  
"Harry, I'm okay with it if you are..." I felt a heat near my bed, it was warm and comfortable, suddenly Ron's face was only inches away from mine, "Ron-" before I could finish I felt a hot body against my own, and the soft feeling of lips on mine, gently brushing together, and the dryness of my throat slowly being soothed by a wet tongue darting around finding my own. What did Ron mean by "I'm okay with it", is this what he meant? A soft hand touched my own, at first I was tense until Ron whispered "its okay, relax" it felt good, being this close to someone. then Ron's gentle lips touched my neck, something I couldn't resist, pulling lightly on the skin, a sign of sucking. It felt so good, but Ron released himself with the last words saying "we'd wake them up" and went back to his own bed, leaving me sweating and wanting more, something in my body ached for him, and something else rose for him.

The next morning Ron showed no signs of telling me what that was about last night, my thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice, "Harry, what's that on your neck? A bruise? How did you get that?"  
I looked up to find Ron smirking at me, I couldn't tell Hermione the truth yet.  
"I got bitten by a bug." At least it was half-true.

"You two almost look like a couple." Draco.  
Before I could say anything Ron swung around and shouted, "Malfoy, you sound jealous! Is it because no guys go near you?!" It started. They squared up, me in the middle, not sure which side to take.  
"Lets not do this now, Ron we'll be late if we don't leave now, just drop it." Ron looked at me, something in his eyes knew I was right, but he still wanted to fight, but done what I said.  
"You're not even worth it," Ron spat at Draco, I watched as Draco gave me a sympathetic look but gave Ron a stare that would pierce through his heart. I didn't want them two to meet again, with me in the middle.

I wondered if I would see Draco tonight, or whether Ron and I would go further...  
"HARRY!" Hermione's voice pierced my thoughts, she must have realized I wasn't listening.  
"What?! I've already finished my potions homework I swear!" I said, clearly knowing that was what she was talking about, after hearing this she went back to blabbing about it and I went back to my thoughts.  
Who was better, Draco or Ron? Blonde or ginger? Fierce or funny? I've been friends with Ron since I got to the train station when looking for platform 9 3/4, but I rejected Draco's friend request since we waited outside the great hall. They were two opposites, but I loved them both- wait did I just say love?! Is that what this could be?

Neville was always messing up classes, it wasn't that he didn't know how to do it, he was just not good at it. I felt bad for him, we talked to him sometimes, he was nice. He was always shy around us though, we think he likes Hermione, but who Hermione likes is a complete mystery. There was a time when I thought Ron liked Hermione, but that was proven wrong in the best way. Though Ron had been ignoring me lately, but Draco had been sneaking around me.

I was thinking about Draco when I walked into him. He was a little bit taller, and I was staring at the ground, so my head hit his chest, which felt very hard like he had been working out.

"Potter. Watch where you're going." His stern words were like thorns on a rose, sore but beautiful.  
I laughed, "Malfoy, I thought you would have liked me walking into you."  
He frowned, but something about that frown made me feel like he was smiling. Before I knew it, his face was inches from mine, he spoke low enough for just us to hear "Potter, you be careful or you might just end up with sore hips." He smirked, then walked off without a glance back at my surprised but confused eyes. What did he mean?


End file.
